Son of Earth and Heaven
by skywolf16
Summary: AU! One night was all it took, a family torn asunder, a young boy lost and alone, when Lily can no longer protect him will magic itself embrace Harry as her own, watch as Harry grows up surrounded by nature and magic.
1. Chapter 1 - A Family Torn

**Chapter 1 – A Family Torn**

July 1981, a date that was forever carved into history by the actions of one steeped in the dark arts of magic twisted to achieve the evil ambitions of a twisted mind, but such magic comes with a price the corruption of one's soul and if the soul is corrupted then body and mind will surely follow willingly or not down such a dark path.

On this night one such individual whose desires and madness grows with every passing day and night, whose body has long since revealed his true nature stares out of slitted blood-red eyes at a house that many of the mundanes or muggles walk past without a glance, with not even a thought towards the residents inside. Most would not see this strange unless you considered the fact that neither postman or milkman provided goods, that the front door never opened and those who reside inside were never seen, if not for the unusual sight of a consistent number of owls both arriving and departing the premises one may even come to believe that the house was indeed abandoned.

Snake-eyes snorted in disgust at the sight of such a normal house in a small muggle village, those blessed by magic were above such mundanes, they should rule above the masses not hide amongst them, such an existence should surely strive for greater and seek opportunity.

"such blindness will cost you dearly, three times I have offered you the chance of greatness, and three times you have defied me and now your son shall suffer for the sins of the parents" the words barely a whisper issued into the night, he truly detested spilling magical blood especially when it belonged to a family with a line as ancient and noble as the Potters, such a family could always be trusted to provide powerfully magical heirs and their loss would echo within the magical world for decades to come. For but a second hesitation flitted across his mind before almost unbidden the words of a prophecy hearld barely a year ago echoed within his mind banishing any remaining doubt that remained.

' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'_

With the lines of the prophecy spilled from the mouth of Sybil Trelawney echoing in his head, Lord Voldemort's ruby-red gaze once again rested on the small house in the middle of a small mundane village and with flick of his wrist his beloved wand appeared in his hand from its holster, with a soft hum of approval he took his first step past the fidelius wards that protected the property and with a casually flung _bombarda_ flung the front door from its hinges and straight into the face of one curious James Potter who having been alerted by the proximity wards had come to peer through the spyhole to investigate who would have the audacity to visit at this unseemly time of night. For just a second the dark lord who had come prepared to meet fierce resistance from one of the most skilled aurors in the force felt a ridiculous urge to laugh at the extremely humorous sight of James Potter, spread eagled on his back with glasses askew upon his nose and most importantly knocked unconcscious without even having thrown a spell in his defense.

Shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to hide his mirth, he carefully stepped over one Lord of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter who after all would be waking up with one serious headache and therefore did not require any further humiliation, and entered the house only to immediately fling a shield up in his defense, unfortunately for the dark lord the spell he had used was a shield that only protected against spells and therefore he was quite unprepared for the cascade of water that drenched him from head to toe, in front of him Lily Potter stood with her mouth agape at the sight of feared dark lord Voldemort dripping with water from the vase she was holding in her hands. In retrospect flinging water at a feared mass murder and leader of an almost fanatical cult was in her mind a rather stupid idea and one that should definitely not be advised in any circumstances, the vase did however happen to be the closest thing she had to hand after witnessing her husband James be flattened by the front door and the appearance of said dark lord, this was due to her wand currently residing in the kitchen and herself in the living room. Taking advantage of Voldemort's shock she grabbed her precious Harry who was giggling quite cutely at the strangely dressed man now drenched in water and ran through the kitchen snatching her wand from the countertop as she went before dashing up the stairs and into the nursery locking the door behind and after depositing young Harry in his crib began throwing every defensive and reinforcing spell she could at the door to the nursery whilst also sending a patronus to inform Dumbledore of what would with all probability be her demise.

Meanwhile in the hallway downstairs Lord Voldemort had finished casting a non-verbal drying charm on himself whilst cursing muggleborns and their undiginified physical ways of attacking and reminding himself for the future to use a shield spell capable of defending against physical objects as well as spells.

Making his way to the stairs and ascending in a graceful manner he came across the door to the nursery and using a tendril of magic probed the door for defensive spells, his non-existent eyebrows rose in respect when he detected the numerous spells protecting and reinforcing the door in front of him and his respect rose for the talented muggleborn witch who lay behind it. Retracting his probe and taking one step back before side-stepping twice to the right and gladly taking advantage of the rather significant gap in Lily's defenses that he could only be put down to have been missed due to her panic and casually cast a non-verbal and wandless _bombarda maxima_ straight at the wall to the side of the door which promptly exploded inwards covering the room in dust.

As he stepped into the nursery he took in the sight of Lily Potter once again with mouth-agape either in fear or incredulity at his bursting through her wall with wand pointed towards the door in the middle of what Voldemort could only assume was an incredibly powerful defensive ward that she was only half-way through casting, taking advantage of her shock he sent a chain spell of _incarcerous-reducto-stupefy_ and whilst she was occupied with her _protego_ shield he transfigured the floor beneath her into sand and watched amusedly when both her and a large section of the ceiling (now turned sand) entered the kitchen below the nursery. Satisified that he had bought himself a few minutes he turned his attention to the child before him who due to him would not even see his first birthday, gazing into the child's eyes which gazed back at him with that eery avada kedavra green, sensing the burst of magic which accompanies apparition he stretched out his senses and immediately narrowed his eyes in concern, just entering the premises was his arch enemy Albus Dumbledore whose followers affectionately referred to as the Light Lord, sensing the beginning of an anti-apparition ward and that his time was becoming limited he made his move snatching young Harry from his cot and forcing his magic to break through the still developing ward and apparating away.

Barely twenty seconds later Albus Dumbledore himself strolled into the nursery he had been rushing to Lily's side in the kitchen after casting an _enervate_ on one unconscious Lord Potter who came to groggily when he sensed the warping of magic which signified an apparation and knew that he was already too late. Walking back downstairs he smiled at the sight of Lily and James embracing each other in the living room and for the moment he was merely grateful that the events of the night had not been more deadly, feeling Albus' gaze upon them the couple turned towards him with hope and pleading in their eyes. Sighing inwardly, he prepared himself for what he knew he had to tell them and their reactions.

"Lily, James … I do not know the best way to say what needs to be said and there is no way to gentle this blow, it would appear that Tom has taken young Harry and left" Dumbledore's voice quieted as Lily began sobbing into James' shoulder whilst all James could do was hold her tightly to him. "I promise you I will do everything in my power to find him, but you must know that there is little hope for young Harry now that …" Dumbledore trailed off as James stared at him as if his world had fallen from under his feet, "I … w-we k-know Albus, we k-knew the moment that m-monster arrived that it was o-over" Lily's voice finally cracked under the weight of her sobbing and she let herself collapse into her husband's arms in an attempt to console herself in her moment of loss.

Seeing that no more could be done that night, Albus invited the Potter's to stay at one of the guest rooms at Hogwarts knowing already that they would not be ready to see anyone for many days, releasing a sad sigh Albus stood in the Great Hall staring up at the enchanted ceiling and knowing he was alone, finally let a tear roll down his cheeks in mourning for a childhood torn apart and a family left broken and inconsolable.


	2. Chapter 2 - Of Might and Magic

**Chapter 2 – Of Might and Magic**

In the middle of a forest in Albania a popping sound disturbed the tranquil night and the echoes of creatures that inhabited the night died as the forest seemed to look on in anticipation of the events transpiring in a small clearing, the silence only disturbed by the quiet gurgling of a nearby freshwater spring.

Lord Voldemort gazed down at the small bundle cradled in his arms and wondered if in another life he would have held a son of his own and if he would have taught him all he knew and instead of binding himself to the mortal world through horcruxes whether he would have sought a different form of immortality, a kind of immortality that can only be achieved with an heir to carry on his legacy. Shaking his head, he knew that the path he followed would not allow him to ever share his knowledge willingly, the dark magic he practised was possessive and those who sought it became consumed by it, one steeped as deeply in such dark magic as him would not, could not participate in the teaching of one if there was even the slightest chance of them rising to the same power and strength as him, staring at the killing curse eyes of the young babe in front of him he felt the power that inhabited such a child and knew in his broken and divided soul that such a child would surely become a veritable threat to him and his dark ambitions.

Snapping himself out of his reverie the dark lord took a few seconds to orient himself with his surroundings, using a non-verbal and wandless (since his hands were occupied with holding young Harry) he casted a location spell and was amusedly surprised when he realised he was in a forest he had previously visited whilst on a field trip with the orphanage he was forced to return to each year by that damnable fool of a light lord. Amusing himself with past memories of torturing the various children he was obligated to partner up with he spotted a low-lying shelf of rock and with a quick _scourgify_ had it as clean as a rock that had been sitting in the middle of a forest for a substantial amount of time could ever hope to be. Placing Harry upon the rock he took out his wand and quickly mumbled _Repello Muggletum_ and erected a ward designed to repel muggles, magic truly was such a useful thing he remembered having a lot of fun erecting the same ward around a muggle shopping centre and watching amusedly as every muggle within the centre promptly found themselves outside with the intense and urgent yearning to go home and make themselves a cup of tea leaving behind all their shopping.

Of course such an event was kept quiet from his loyal death eaters, after all feared dark lords should not feel the desire to engage in muggle shopping of all things no matter how enticing some of the promotional adverts might be in the lead up to Christmas.

Realising he had become somewhat sidetracked from his original objective he returned his attention to his prophecised arch-enemy and raised his wand in preparation.

"It is nothing personal young one, merely an unfortunate necessity required to secure my ambition, we wizards have been hiding for too long, if your death secures the future of the magical world then it is something I will gladly sacrifice" the words were whispered but in the silence that surrounded them his words carried easily and with a second whisper uttered the words that would forever change the future of the magical world.

" _Avada Kedavra"_

The spell shot from his wand, the intention and desire to kill fueling its unstoppable power and with an explosion of emerald light it connected with the forehead of the young child before him. Many did not realise the true power that the killing curse represented or how it truly worked, the curse did not just kill it seperated the soul from the body and was therefore the only spell other than the patronus charm capable of harming and even killing dementors. In practically every case of the killing curse being cast its victim died both instantaneously and painlessly, centuries ago it was actually used as a humane way of execution for those committing of grave crimes or those too ravaged by disease or injury.

This however was not a normal case, magic normally delighted in those who wielded her whether the purpose be for good or evil, each person was a connection whose loss magic mourned, magic was beautiful and life-giving but many also forgot it was also deadly and devastating and with it prideful and selfish, magic demanded that those blessed to wield her both respected and heeded its warnings and this being steeped in dark magic had cut short so many lives, so many connections that magic revelled in and now in a small clearing in the middle of a forest with no human settlement for miles around, magic fought back.

Voldemort could only stare in disbelief and rising horror, the emerald light of the killing curse had connected and faded with the child before him before flaring brighter than ever, in that moment it seemed to the dark lord that time stood still. Within that moment an anguished scream erupted, a cry of anger, a cry of power, no creature magical or mundane could have created such a sound, for it was the cry of magic turned against itself eclipsing even the roar of a nundu.

With fear and horror plastered upon his face the dark lord felt his mortal body disintegrate under the shockwave of magic that rippled and tore across the ground, only his connection with his horcruxes kept him bound to the world and as such he was witness to the tidal wave of magic being pulled back into a vortex surrounding a small young child and with it a piece of his soul, his knowledge and power, his very being was broken down and consumed.

From young Harry's perspective he had been taken by someone who had forced his way into his life, hurt his parents before his very eyes and then mumbled what to Harry's ears was meaningless nonsense before being engulfed in a flash of emerald light.

Hurt, afraid and alone he drifted in darkness and did the only thing he could think of what instinct demanded, he cried for his mother, the darkness shuddered and a voice answered his call. This voice did not consist of words, it had no need of such simple things, it spoke of darkness and light, of life and death, of knowledge and power that could not be held in mortal form and it sang to him like a mother would a child. With eyes barely open he reached out in an attempt to touch the voice and as his fingers made contact the light embraced him, circulated throughout his body until he was engulfed in it, it promised life, warmth and uncompromising love, a mother's love.

As his eyes slid closed feeling safe and loved he slid into sleep as darkness embraced him, he remained blissfully unaware as his soul was reforged brimming with power barely contained and of the wound that carved itself into his skin, for magic would mark him as her own, for the lightning scar held many meanings:

 **It spoke of a weapon capable of striking down all foes.**

 **It spoke of a connection forged in light and darkness.**

 **It spoke of a child born of earth and heaven.**

 **It spoke of a child reborn, one who would wield the power of Might and Magic.**

As the child slept peacefully a shadow fled, a wraith no longer human and barely capable of coherent thought, with its departure the noise of the forest resumed and those who bore witness to magic's will stepped forward from the darkness, creatures great and small, magical and non-magical, all had heard the call of magic.

For magic looked after her own and what was nature but a primal, instinctual connection to that great power, as those gathered gazed upon the child alone and abandoned, they knew of only one thing, they would embrace him as their own.


End file.
